


Gabriel

by queenbree17



Series: Christmas Time [18]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cas has a cat, Christmas Time, Destiel - Freeform, F/F, F/M, M/M, Pregnant Jess, carriage ride, his name is clarence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-19
Updated: 2014-12-19
Packaged: 2018-03-02 04:11:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2799086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queenbree17/pseuds/queenbree17
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gabriel has decided that he is moving in with Dean and Cas and he is trying to worm his way into the family.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gabriel

**Author's Note:**

> hope you enjoy! let me know what you think. ALSO!!! i need your opinion on what gender Jess's twins will be! please let me know what you want!

Cas's mouth hung slightly open as he slept. Dean reached a hand up and twisted one of Cas's dark curls around his finger. He smiled at the way Cas sighed happily and leaned into the touch. Dean placed a soft kiss on the tip of his nose before peppering the rest of his face with kisses. Cas's nose wrinkled as he woke up slightly. "Dean?" Cas murmured.

Dean ran his thumb over Cas's eyelids and over his nose, smoothing out the wrinkles. "Shhh, go back to sleep, baby."

Cas hummed contently and began snoring lightly. Dean grinned and leaned over to kiss his sleepy boyfriend.

Their bedroom door slammed open making Cas jolt up smacking his forehead with Dean’s.

"Son of a bitch!" Dean shouted at the man who stood in their doorway.

"Watch your mouth, Dean-o." Gabriel said plopping down on the bed next to Cas who was rubbing at his forehead. "Good morning, baby bro, how'd you sleep?"

Cas only glared back at his brother.

"We said you could crash in the couch for a few days, not our bed, now get out." Dean growled.

"But I'm lonely out there." Gabriel whined, "You two snuggle in here all morning and Jo and Charlie do who knows what in the guest room. I feel like I was invited to a couples resort by myself."

"Get out of our room, Gabriel, or I will kick you out of my house." Dean warned. Dean had just met Gabriel for the first time yesterday and already the guys was testing his nerves.

Gabriel got up off the bed and held his hands up, "Chill out, this is Castiel’s house too."

“Please get out of our room, Gabriel” Cas said. His forehead was red and it looked like a bump was starting to appear. Gabriel picked up Clarence—Cas’s grey kitten—who was still sleeping and left their room. Cas rubbed at his head, “He took Clarence.”

Dean pulled Cas to him for a deep kiss, “Clarence will be fine.”

Cas let Dean kiss him for a few seconds before he pulled away and threw the covers off. “Yeah, but just in case I’m going to go ahead and get up.” Dean sighed and fell back into his pillows as Cas pulled on some pants and left their room.

Later that afternoon Dean found himself trying to calm Sam down at his mom’s house. Sam had been happily surprised when he found out that Cas and Dean had a surprise guest staying with them for a while. His happiness had turned to anger the second he found out that their guest was Gabriel Novak, Cas’s brother from his family that had basically disowned Cas because he was gay. Dean had to explain to him that while still a dick, Gabriel wasn’t so bad and just wanted to be away from his family too.

“I still don’t like him.” Sam said, crossing his arms.

“You don’t have to like him.” said Dean. “Just tolerate him until the holidays are over then we will see if we can’t ship him off somewhere.”

Sam and Dean looked over to where Gabriel sat on their mom’s couch petting Clarence and happily chatting away with Jess and Mary. Cas reached for his cat but Gabriel waved him off and said something that made the girls laugh.

Ellen walked over to Sam and Dean, “I don’t like that boy.”

“Join the club.” Sam said.

“He seems like he’s trying to wrap everyone around his finger and weasel his way in.” Ellen squinted her eyes as she watched Gabriel. “And what is his deal with Cas’s cat? I know it’s a cute kitten, but he won’t let go of the thing.”

Dean ran a hand over his face. “I don’t know. Cas said he’s a dog person.”

They watched as Gabriel stood up and walked over to them. He smiled big and stared up at Sam. “Congrats on your babies.” he said pointing his thumb over his shoulder at Jess and her enormous stomach. “I thought I’d get you two something to celebrate. A carriage will come by later this evening to pick you two up and take you around town. I already talked to Jess about it and she seems stoked. So you in?”

Sam smiled, not wanting Gabriel to know that he disapproved of him, “That’s real sweet of you, Gabe. Thank you.”

Dean reached over and took Clarence from his arms, “Yeah, real sweet.” He said under his breath as he delivered the kitten to Cas. Cas gratefully took Clarence from Dean.

“Thank you, Dean. Gabriel wouldn’t let me hold him.”

“Don’t let that dick get a hold of him again.” Dean said.

Cas looked at Dean, his blue eyes wide. “Do you have to use such language?” Dean only shrugged and stalked off to the kitchen for some beer.

***

“It’s here!” Gabriel called sounding like a child on Christmas morning.

Jess squealed happily and tugged impatiently at Sam’s sleeve. “This is so exciting, hun,” she gushed, “I’ve never been on a carriage ride pulled by a horse.”

Sam smiled at his merry wife and helped her out the door and up into the carriage. Sam had to admit that he had been expecting some worn down old wooden carriage pulled by an equally old and run down horse. When he and Jess stepped out of the house he was met with a lovely white carriage that was trimmed in red roses and had black velvet seats. The horse was a strong looking chestnut brown and the driver was even in an old fashion tailcoat.

Jess was practically bouncing in her seat as their driver cracked his whip and they took off down the street. “Tonight I will be taking you two through the lighted park and down several neighborhoods where almost every house has hung lights.” said the driver.

Jess’s smile never wavered from the second they left the house. Sam tried to look at the lights—which were beautiful—but his eyes kept wondering back to his wife. Jess smiled like a giddy teenager on her first date and pointed out everything to him. Sam reached for her hand and grinned as she squeezed his.

The sun had set an hour ago and only the Christmas lights lit up the night. Jess’s blonde curls glowed faintly as they rode down the streets and Sam thought she looked gorgeous. As he watched her excitement over the lights he was thrown back to that first moment he had seen her. It had been in college. The two of them had been at the same party and Sam remembered his friend pointing out some girl, but before Sam’s eyes could find that girl they fell on Jess who had been in a t-shirt and jeans, but had been as beautiful as she was now. It had taken him half an hour to work up the courage to talk to her and when he finally walked over to her, her stunning smile nearly sent him running. He was glad that he hadn’t chickened out and had stayed at talked, because two weeks later they were dating and Sam couldn’t be happier. And now, now Jess was his wife and they had twins on the way.

Sam lifted their joined hands and kissed the back of Jess’s. She paused mid-sentence and smiled at Sam, “What was that for?”

“For being amazing.” Sam replied. Jess leaned her head against his shoulder and turned her attention back to the lights, pointing out a giant Santa for Sam.

**Author's Note:**

> hope you enjoyed! let me know what you think. ALSO!!! i need your opinion on what gender Jess's twins will be! please let me know what you want!


End file.
